


Getting Ridden is Relaxing Don't You Think?

by ColetheWolf



Series: Unrated Scenes That Were Cut From The Show [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1x04 Magic Bullet, 69 (Sex Position), Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Car Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stiles' jeep is more than enough room, Swallowing, Sweat, cum-eating, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Scott taking his precious time finding the bullet that can save Derek's life, Stiles has to find a way to keep Derek relaxed. Barebacking his cock might do the trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ridden is Relaxing Don't You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to go back and write fics as little in-between scenes from Teen Wolf episodes. This is following the plot-line of episode 1x04 "Magic Bullet"

“I hate you for this so much.” Stiles speaks through his teeth almost hissing angrily at Scott before he’s peeling out of the Beacon Hills High parking lot. Derek is sitting in the passenger seat of his jeep, looking paler than ever. It wasn’t really explained to him on what was actually happening. He knows that Derek has been shot and that Scott needs to find some special bullet that’s in Allison’s house. But other than that, he’s just driving along the road with a bleeding werewolf in his car.

Stiles drives down the road towards Derek’s house. His blood is boiling, his teeth are gritting together out of sheer frustration. Babysitting a bloodied werewolf really wasn’t on his list for relaxing after school activities. Derek’s mess of a house is a good 45 minutes away from where he is currently and he’s cooped up in his jeep with a dude would smells like a month old slab of rotten meat. Stiles gags as Derek continues trying to get comfortable on the rock that Stiles calls his passenger seat.

Stiles swallows down the words of irritation he wants to yell out and pulls out his cell-phone. Yeah, it’s sure as hell illegal to text and drive in the state of California, but he’s pretty sure smelling like rotted meat is even more illegal. Or at least it should be. Damn, Derek seriously needs to be doused in a tub full of Febreze. “Such a vomit inducing smell, God!” Stiles thinks to himself as he types a text to Scott.

[Did you find it yet?]

He presses send and puts the phone in his lap while he tries to figure out which upcoming exit is the right one. His phone vibrates and he picks it up to see what Scott has replied with. “Please have found it. Please have found it.” Stiles thinks to himself as he clicks on the little symbol of an envelope labeled “1 new message”. He reads it.

[Need more time.]

Stiles throws his phone down back into his lap annoyed by the answer he wasn’t looking forward to. “Come on…” Stiles mutters under his breath and looks over to Derek who is sweating profusely.

“Eh! Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?! We’re almost there.” Stiles snaps at Derek.

“Almost where?” Derek grumbled out, looking like he was about to drift off into werewolf heaven right then and there.

Stiles exhaled loudly. “Your house…” Stiles says.

Derek immediately shoots back to reality looking seemingly worried. “What?” Derek asks, sounding kind of nasally in fact. Almost like he was coming down with a cold. “No, you can’t take me there.” Derek finishes out with heavy breaths.

“I can’t take you to your own house?!” Stiles raged in disbelief. Why the hell didn’t Derek say something before he drove about 10 miles and took the damn exit towards the Hale house?

“Not when I can’t protect myself…” Derek explains.

Stiles had had it. He pulls off to the side of road and switches off his engine. He turns to face the man who literally looked like death. But it didn’t matter. Stiles didn’t feel any sympathy. He was tired, annoyed and just wanted to go home.

“What happens if Scott doesn’t find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?!” Stiles shouts into Derek’s face, eager for an answer.

“Not yet. I have a last resort.” Derek chokes.

“What do you mean?! What last resort—“ Stiles asks in almost laughing in aggravation. Derek pulls up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a deep, bleeding bullet wound on his forearm. “Oh. My. God. What is that?” Stiles asks, looking away from the disgusting thing that has just seared his eyes.

“Oh, is that contagious? You know you should probably just get out…” Stiles offers pointing at the side of the road.

Derek shakes his head looking like he’s ready to just murder the teen. He sighs loudly. “Start the car. Now.” Derek orders.

“Yea, I don’t think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? And in fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!” Stiles threatens. It actually feels good to let out some of his stress.

“Start the car. Or I’m going to rip your throat out…with my teeth.” Derek warns and stares into Stiles’ eyes. They lock into a stare for a few seconds before Stiles gives in and starts the car back up. He isn’t sure if Derek would really do that to him, but he doesn’t want to risk getting murdered.

By now it’s night time and they drive around Beacon Hills waiting for Scott to call or at least answer one of the numerous text Stiles has sent over. Derek is slouched in the passenger seat, breathing loudly and getting paler by the minute.

Stiles starts talking. “Look, I’m sorry for not seeming like I care about you dying. I don’t want to see anyone die, even if you aren’t the friendliest of people,” Stiles pauses and looks to see Derek staring at him with sunken eyes. “I’m not going to let you die, okay. Scott is going to call any minute now, and everything will be fine Derek.”

He puts his hand on Derek’s thigh and squeezes, trying to comfort him. “Just relax. Sit back, close your eyes and seriously relax…” Stiles pauses for a minute only to listen to Derek’s unsteady breathing. He obviously isn’t trying to relax. Stiles smirks slightly at the idea that pops into his head as he keeps his eyes on the empty road ahead. “Okay, if you’re not going to relax…I’m going to have to make you myself.” Stiles snickered.

With his left hand on the steering wheel, Stiles lets his right hand graze over Derek’s un-erect cock. He squeezes at Derek’s crotch with a smile on his face.

“W—What are you going Stiles?” Derek asks.

“Making you relax.” Stiles answers and takes his hand off Derek’s hardening junk to remain control on his driving. “Get yourself hard for me. Come on Derek.” Stiles orders.

Derek is kind of shocked, but it certainly wasn’t the first time Stiles had left him speechless. Derek reaches down to his cock with his uninjured hand and plays with himself through the fabric of his jeans.

“Come on. Take it out for me. Get it hard for me.” Stiles demands in a sort of light, and jokingly tone.

Derek unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants down to his ankles even though excruciating pain in surging up and down his bad arm. “I thought you were supposed to make me relax. Jerking myself off isn’t relaxing especially since my arm feels like fucking knives are digging into it!” Derek sneers.

“Oh I am most definitely going to make you relax.” Stiles laughs, beginning to get hard himself.

He pulls off to an unlit part of the road and turns off the engine. He unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches over Derek, pressing a lever that reclines the passenger seat into a fully laid back position. Stiles is rushing while he does the same to the driver’s side seat and now both of them are in a laid back position. Stiles removes Derek’s shoes and pulls his pants completely off, throwing them to the floor of his jeep.

Stiles goes to remove Derek’s shirt, but remembers that Derek’s arm is in pain. So he pushes that idea away and lays down onto his back. Still rushing, Stiles pulls off his own shoes and throws them. They fly onto the dashboard and make an extremely loud bang as they make contact with the glass of the windshield. Stiles doesn’t care that his windshield could be broken and just continues to undress. He pulls his pants off and smiles over to Derek who is laying there stroking his cock idly.

Stiles is way too aroused to take off his shirt. “Well, I guess we’re both doing this with our shirts on.” Stiles thinks to himself.

Stiles slaps Derek’s hand away, stopping him from continuing to stroke his cock. He then spits onto the pulsing hard on. Stiles slicks it up with the saliva then gets on top of Derek.

“What are you doing? I thought you—“ Derek begins protesting Stiles’ action when Stiles interrupts.

“Thought I was going to blow you? No. I’m giving you something much more stress relieving.” Stiles implies with stifled laughter.

Stiles then lines Derek’s slick cock up with his virgin hole.

“You’re not even open.” Derek empathizes.

“If you tell anyone this, I’ll deny it… But during sixth period I went to the bathroom in the back of the school—the one that no one ever uses—and I fingered myself for a good ten minutes or so. I’m stretched. I’m horny. I’m ready. And I’m going to ride you nice and hard until you’re relaxed.” Stiles explains before sliding down slowly on Derek’s dick.

Stiles moans as it slips in. Wow. Stiles wasn’t lying when he said he had fingered himself in sixth period, but holy fuck did it not make a difference. He didn’t know if the magic bullet was doing some sort of freaky magic on the size of Derek’s cock, making it bigger than humanly possible…but damn. It sure is filling Stiles like he couldn’t even have imagined.

Stiles begins moving up and down on Derek. His hands are pressing against the cold roof of his jeep as he rides Derek as hard as he can.

“HOLY FUCK DEREK!” Stiles howls as Derek’s cock stabs into his prostate. Stiles speeds up, hoping to continue the amazing feeling. As it does continue, Stiles is screaming.

“You are so fucking huge Derek. How are you this big? UGH! FUCK! Right there Derek…right there” Stiles’ drunken lust-plastered phrases fill the jeep.

The windows are fogging up, and Stiles is sure the jeep is rocking back and forth. Good thing nobody is driving by. The neck line of his shirt begins to turn to a dark shade as sweat soaks into it.

Derek’s hair mats down with perspiration. He grips his hand on Stiles’ waist encouraging the teen to keep going. His arm isn’t hurting anymore, or at least he can’t feel any pain. The endorphins are obviously masking it.

Stiles stretches his neck down so that he is making out with Derek while he rides him. Stiles is doing most of the work up until Derek decides to start thrusting up deeper into Stiles. The teen shouts out while Derek keeps going, thrashing into Stiles’ hole. For a virgin, Stiles sure knows how to dominate a cock.

Stiles resumes making out with Derek, when Derek’s breathing begins to take a different form.

“Pull me out Stiles. I’m gonna shoot. Pull me out.” Derek pleads to the boy who is stilling shoving the thick cock farther up his ass.

“Finish inside me Derek. I want to feel it. Please.” Stiles answers back just as Derek unloads. It blasts deep inside Stiles.

Stiles bites down on Derek’s bottom lip as he feels the hot, creamy deposit take place. Derek’s lip begins to bleed and Stiles sucks on it. Derek’s toes curl as pure ecstasy course through his veins. He’s shaking and quivering as he digs his nails into Stiles’ side trying to keep himself from screaming.

“Fucking hot dude…I can feel that. God, that feels amazing.” Stiles moans into Derek’s neck as he catches his breath. Derek’s load mixes inside of him. He feels it dripping out of his stretched hole. Cum streaks down Derek’s length while Stiles waits for Derek to finish pouring out every last drop of hot, sticky cum. Stiles realizes that he didn’t bring towels or anything since this was all completely spontaneous. If he pulls Derek out, he’s going to pour cum and completely soak not only the interior of his jeep, but Derek as well.

“69. Now.” Derek demands with heavy breaths.

Stiles clenches his hole as hard as he can making sure hardly anything leaks out as he switches into the 69 position. He knows what is on Derek’s mind. The thought of it alone was bringing him closer to busting a nut like he’s never before. Stiles takes Derek’s softening cock into his mouth, eating up the salty mess that had flowed out of his insides and stuck to Derek’s pubes.

Derek begins lapping at the cum that is leaking in rivulets down to Stiles’ sac. Filthy, porno level sounds escape from his mouth as he uses his tongue to shovel out the extremely abnormal amounts of cum dripping from Stiles’ hole. When Derek finishes rimming his own jizz from the battered hole, he takes Stiles’ hard cock in his mouth. He barely gets 20 seconds with his mouth stretched around Stiles’ veiny cock before the teen is shooting hot steams down his throat. Derek swallows as it comes out then licks his lips after it’s done just to make sure he got it all.

Stiles gets off of Derek and lays down next to him. His body is drenched in sweat. His hole is sore from the constant beating it took from Derek’ massive dick and his dick is milked completely. Not even a drop of pre-cum is left.

“See, you’re relaxed now. Right?” Stiles asks.

“If I say no, will you let me pound you again?” Derek snickers.

“Ha. Nice try, but we gotta get you fixed up.” Stiles laughs as he playful pats down on Derek’s abdomen. “Scott’s going to find that bullet soon, you’ll do whatever you need to do with it, and then I’ll talk about the possibility of letting you back in this ass.”

Stiles’ phone rings and he sits up smiling as he looks at the caller I.D. It’s Scott. “Speak of the devil…” Stiles smirks as he answers the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Any episodes you'd like me to "elaborate" on by writing missing scenes? Any things you want to happen?


End file.
